La pistola
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Kouya ya no se reconoce a sí misma. Se mira en el espejo retrovisor del auto cuyo dueño han asesinado y que ahora descansa en un río que dejaron atrás hace cinco horas.


**La pistola**

Kouya ya no se reconoce a sí misma. Se mira en el espejo retrovisor del auto cuyo dueño han asesinado y que ahora descansa en un río que dejaron atrás hace cinco horas. Porque pronunciar conjuros ya no es posible, ahora que la marca sobre el pecho de Yamato ha desaparecido por completo, sin que el gran amor que les une le secunde, afortunadamente. La sangre había manchado su blusa y Yamato se la desprendió entre besos y lágrimas que derramaban a la par. Tenían miedo, mucho miedo, pero Kouya sabía que era mucho más fácil y seguro llevar un arma (incluso si tuvieran que comprarla ilegalmente) con ellas que andar arriesgándose a matar con cuchillos o bolsas de monedas. Es mucho más difícil terminar el trabajo. Dos tiros y ya está.

-¿Y de dónde se supone que la vamos a sacar? –Su voz era tan trémula que Kouya pensó en gelatina temblorosa y amarilla, entrando por sus orejas. La besó en la mejilla y le contó de alguien a quien conocía, metida en negocios turbios. Y que no se negaría. Como acariciaba su espalda mientras que hablaba en susurros, con la noche elevándose sobre ambas, pudo notar el estremecimiento entre sus huesos. Los celos que sus labios no querían expresar por lealtad.

-Entiendo. Cuenta conmigo para eso. –Se sonrió con dolor contra su piel y Kouya supo que en algún nivel, lo que realmente quería preguntar era "¿De dónde la conoces?". Pero sabía qué necesitaba oír. Más firmeza y menos cuestionamientos. Ya se lo contaría luego.

El hotel era aún más barato que la pensión que ocupaban en ese pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios, donde tenían que servir de ayudantes en un restaurante para costear el día a día. A penas y tenían suficiente para compartir una cena módica cuando llegaba la noche. Además de que cedían una parte a un gato de pelo canela que Yamato levantó en la ciudad de la que huyeron casi un año antes. Se tragó sus quejas cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no fingía su afecto para con él con la intención de molestarle de ninguna forma. Era su hijo. Y Kouya se resignó a que era el padre débil de carácter, para bien o para mal. Entonces algo se coló en el aire del lugar y tuvieron que huír sin llevar nada con ellas, asustadas del enrarecimiento repentino, que solo podía corresponder al que precede una pelea.

Yamato había oído de los bloques de cocaína de la ciudad, a pocas calles del puerto y a una docena de donde se hospedaban momentáneamente, gracias a la tarjeta del desafortunado señor que les levantó en la ruta y cuya garganta desgarrada le ahorraba de hacer la denuncia de la pérdida de su billetera. Incluso, en su haber de fachada como estudiante se puso un par de rayas en fiestas que duraban hasta bien entrada la noche o despuntada el alba, como rebelión a su creadora. Pero desde luego, no se le había ocurrido contactar un narcotraficante, a pesar de que esa clase de conocido suena más de su clase que de la de Kouya, definitivamente.

Un Volkswagen desvencijado y color crema. La tía casi no llevaba ropa encima y era musculosa (tenía un atractivo masculino del cual la propia Yamato hubiera gozado, de no ser por su enfermizo aire de fragilidad que la convertía en mejor candidata para esposa de alta sociedad que en fugitiva de la ley en proceso de expansión), además de que tenía una increíble expresión de malos amigos y dos pistolas colgadas bajo las axilas. Era china, probablemente, o coreana. Ni siquiera los nipones de peor nivel podían tener ese ardid tan fuerte: parecía que si alguien llegara a mirarle con aire de reproche, recibiría plomo en compensación. Y Yamato no quería que esa persona fuese ella y Kouya mucho menos. Hablaba un inglés áspero y rebelde, típico de un marinero y cuando Kouya se le acercó, cautelosa, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que sonreír como ante un chiste obseno y abrazarle, despeinarle de una manera que pudo molestar a Yamato, de dedicarse a observarles. Prefirió dirigir la mirada al cielo, como si las aves que lo surcaban estuvieran a punto de revelarle una verdad infalible acerca del pasado de esas dos. Horas más tarde, con una Colt entre las pertenencias le preguntaría a Kouya como quien no quiere la cosa. Silencio. Incómodo silencio.

-Me secuestró, hace dos años. Antes de que _ella_ nos presentara.-"Ella" era la Maestra Nagisa. Al fin. Yamato asintió y sonrió, dispuesta a olvidarse del asunto.

-¿Síndrome de Estocolmo, entonces?-Comentó como si nada, poniéndose rímel y buscando sus lentes de contacto grises.

-¿Y de dónde conocías a ese tipo que matamos?-Yamato prestó más atención a la última palabra, que hablaba de ellas dos como una unidad y su corazón aleteó, feliz como un pájaro en primavera.

-Me compró por una hora, cierta vez. Solo hablamos y nos tomamos de la mano. Era muy desagradable y me dejó su tarjeta, por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda o quería perder las orejas.-Se encogió de hombros y dio un sorbo a su té con limón, esperando los "maldita seas" y "¿No tienes ningún remordimiento?" a los que tan bien estaba acostumbrada.


End file.
